


Honeymoon

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Honeymoon

_Wrote I love you in lipstick on the mirror_   
_We were shoutin’ out the window, like they could hear us at the pier_   
_Said “Do you think we’ll live forever?”_   
_As we killed another beer_   
_And you wrote I love you in lipstick on the mirror_   
_We were laughin’ until we were breathless_   
_Never felt anything so reckless, we were all lit up and restless_   
_And coming alive and we were_   
_Up all night and we were feelin’ so good_

* * *

 

Rob wrapped his arms around you, pulling you back against his chest as you both laughed.  “They can’t hear you,” he whispered, nuzzling your ear.

“How do you know?” you asked before leaning out the window again, waiving at the people on the beach who weren’t paying attention. “We just got married!”

You laughed when one old man looked up and gave you a thumbs up. Turning, you grabbed Rob’s arm. “He heard me! He says thumbs up!”

Rob pulled you in for a deep kiss. “I love you wife.”

“I love you too husband,” you replied.

“Another beer?” he asked.

“Sure,” you said, resting your elbow on the window ledge and looking out over the pier. You could smell the ocean as you watched the waves crashing.

“Here,” Rob said, handing you an open beer. “What are you thinking about?”

You took a sip and handed it back. “How unbelievably happy I am.  How beautiful the ocean is at sunset. How lucky I am to have met the love of my life and to be able to now call him my husband.”

Rob brushed a kiss across your forehead and sat down next to you, his arm around your shoulders as you passed the beer back and forth and watched the sunset.

“Do you think we’ll live forever?” you asked him.

“If forever is this moment I hope so,” he replied before jumping up. “Come on, let’s go down to the beach.”

“Now? It’s dark out so the hotel beach is closed and we are both buzzed.”

Rob took your hand. “Come on, be reckless with me.”

You grinned. “Let me go get some shoes.”

You stopped in the restroom, fixing your hair in the mirror. Looking down, you saw the tube of lipstick you had sitting out and buzzing from the beer and your new husband, you picked it up and wrote I love you across the bathroom mirror, drawing a heart underneath it.

Satisfied with the results you grabbed your flip flops and joined Rob. 

* * *

 

Standing on the beach with your shoes off you watched the stars over the ocean. “I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life.”

“I have,” Rob said, looking at you.

You blushed. “You know we are married. You don’t have to worry about getting the girl anymore.”

“Oh yeah?” Rob said, picking you up over his shoulder and running towards the water.

“Rob! Stop! I don’t want to get wet!” you shrieked through your laughter.

He was giggling as he stopped on the water’s edge and put you back on your feet. “I don’t think it’s a honeymoon if the bride isn’t wet,” he said, his voice suggestive as he tugged you close, his lips trailing down your neck.

This time you giggled. “What are you doing?”

His hands came down to unbutton your shirt, sliding it off your shoulders. “What does it look like?”

“Rob! We are on a closed beach at a public resort,” you said.

“And?” he said as his hand curved over your ass, his beard rough against your skin as his lips explored you.  When his mouth met the curve of your breast you gave up protesting.

“And nothing,” you said, tugging him down with you in the sand.

 


End file.
